


You Spin My Head (right round, right round)

by authorinprogress97



Series: Beauty, Grace and A Punch To The Face [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Jeonghan being unhelpful, Jihoon being Jihoon, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, Seungcheol being poetic, fem!Jihoon, lovesick!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Seungcheol deserved the sneaker to the face.</p>
<p>“Jeonghan-ah, sometimes, you just know when you meet your soulmate.”</p>
<p>“Seungcheol. Your soulmate kicks harder than you do.”</p>
<p>|She is beauty. She is grace. She will punch you in the face.<br/>|A series of ficlets based around Girl!Seungkwan and Girl!Jihoon with their long suffering boyfriends, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin My Head (right round, right round)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how Seungcheol meets Jihoon.

Seungcheol falls on a (don’t laugh) fall morning.

It’s metaphorically and physically. Jeonghan literally trips him (his friend still refuses to admit if it was an accident or not) and Seungcheol goes sprawling all over someone’s feet. His things fan out around him in a disorganised mess, causing him to groan.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes (he can feel stares on him), but Choi Seungcheol has never been one to get awkward or embarrassed. When he finally pries his eyes open, he’s met by the most delicate pair of ankles peeking out of a pair of purple Converse. The shoelaces are a fluorescent pink and he can’t help but find that adorable. His gaze travels upward, unbidden, taking in milky calves and knees, only to be thwarted by the fabric of a floral skirt – 

In hindsight, Seungcheol deserved the sneaker to the face.

Those ankles don’t  _ feel _ as delicate as they look; Seungcheol ends up sprawled on his back, jaw aching and birds singing in his ears. The sun is blinding him, but there’s a shadow shielding it from him and – sweet mother of pearl, she’s  _ gorgeous _ . Her pink hair is a halo around her pale face. Her lips ( _ the pinkest pair of lips he’s seen in forever _ ) are drawn into a scowl, but he can’t help but want to make her smile.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she demands and  _ god _ , how does someone have such a musical voice? It’s like the gods decided to make a new instrument and gave it to his cotton candy goddess.

The kick must have been harder than he thought, because he ends up sighing, “You’re an angel.”

There’s choked laughter somewhere above him that sounds an awful lot like Jeonghan.

A husky laugh, followed by another face – not as lovely as his bubblegum princess, of course, but still pretty enough, if you preferred the darker look. Almond eyes lined with black, accompanying red lips on a narrow face. A foot nudges his side.

“Shit, Jihoon,” the dark beauty laughs, “I think you broke him. He just called you an  _ angel _ .”

“Shut up,” his cherry blossom angel –  _ Jihoon _ , he sighs dreamily in his mind – snaps, leaning over him with a scowl. “Yah, you bleeding?”

“Bleeding love,” Seungcheol replies dreamily and Jeonghan finally gets off his butt and helps his fallen friend up.

“Sorry, he’s always been a little loopy,” Jeonghan apologises with his signature angel smile.

There's the faintest blush drawn across his rose fairy’s pale cheeks. It’s  _ so cute, he just wants to protect her from this world. _ “Whatever,” she grumbles. “Just make sure that perv doesn't try to look up my skirt again.”

Jeonghan pats his hair like he's a wayward puppy, but he's too enamoured by the beauty in front of him to care. Now that he isn't on the floor, he can see her in all her petite glory. She’s wearing white and blue striped blouse that’s just a little too big. Her sakura pink hair is held back by a white headband that leaves her face untouched by strands of pink.

She's got an impressive scowl across her beautiful features (in stark contrast to her friend’s amused smirk) but all he can think about is that she's smaller than him and... “You’d fit perfectly in my arms.”

Her scowl deepens; oops, he must have said that thought out loud too. But,  _ shit _ , he just wants to hold her hand, and make her smile, and kiss those pink lips, and cherish her for the rest of his life…

Jeonghan drives his elbow into Seungcheol’s side, but the latter’s high on endorphins or something. He’s pretty sure he’s met the love of his life – all he’s got to do is prove it to her.

“Your friend has a creepy smile,” the love of his life comments and it takes him a moment to realise she’s talking about him. If only he could tone down his grin, but what else can one do in the presence of such a magnificent creature, other than smile?

Jeonghan grins, patting Seungcheol’s cheeks a little harder than he should – a warning to take it down a notch. “Seungcheol has a fragile skull,” his best friend says solemnly. “He might have damaged something when you kicked him.”

She purses her lips and Seungcheol imagines she looks faintly guilty. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, gaze somewhere by Seungcheol’s feet and she’s  _ too cute! _ “Is there anything I can do?”

Seungcheol opens his mouth, but Jeonghan has a hand clamped over it before a word can pass his lips. “It’s fine,” Jeonghan says cheerfully. “I’ll just get him to the infirmary – ah, thank you.” His angel’s friend passes Jeonghan the things he dropped. “I’m very sorry for the inconvenience caused.”

When they’re far away from the glorious presence of his goddess, Jeonghan smacks the back of his head – hard. With Seungcheol’s own textbook!

He pouts. “What was that for?” he whines, clutching his poor abused head.

“What’s wrong with you, man?” his best friend laughs. “You were like a possessed groupie or something.”

Seungcheol lets out a sigh that’s just a tad too dreamy; Jeonghan looks vaguely disturbed, but mostly amused. “Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says seriously, “I think I’m in love.”

“You got kicked in the face,” Jeonghan deadpans. “You have a bruise the size of a golf ball on your jaw.  _ You literally just met her. _ How the  _ fuck _ are you in love.”

Seungcheol slings an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders, herding him on the direction of their class.

“Jeonghan-ah,” he says, voice taking on a lecturing tone, “sometimes, you just  _ know _ when you meet your soulmate.”

“Seungcheol. Your soulmate kicks harder than you do.”

“That may be true, but she is also a strawberry cream puff. I just  _ know it. _ ”

The younger sighs. “It’s a bad idea…”

“Come on, how hard could it be? All I have to do is convince my angel that we’re meant to be.”

(It takes two hours to convince Jeonghan to help him, two weeks to see his angel again, three months to fall in love with her –  _ properly, this time _ – and eight months to convince  _ her _ that they’re a match made in heaven.

Or at least to get her to admit that Seungcheol is a pretty good boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> ; v ; I am such JiCheol trash. I might write a couple more JiCheol blurbs before I get back around to VernKwan or even start writing China Line


End file.
